Against All Reason
by pickleshibby
Summary: Just a little ditty I dreamed up from the season one episode, "Higher Ground." ONE SHOT-WARNING-Cathry feels :) You're welcome.


"Against all Reason."

Summary: Henry catches word from Mary of Catherine's kidnapping and returns from Paris. His reaction is most unexpected.

AN: A little ditty spinning off of "Higher Ground" from season 1. ONE SHOT, enjoy!

Rating: K

Disclaimer: NERP NERP NERP.

" _Where is she!_?"

Catherine turned towards the sound of her husband's voice filling the castle halls as she discussed banquet preparations with Mary. She turned questioning eyes towards the younger Queen.

"What is Henry doing home?"

Mary's face went pale as realization struck her, "I forgot. I sent word when you went missing from the castle. I never expected that he'd _actually_ come back, especially so soon."

Catherine rolled her eyes and groaned, "Mary, _really_. He'll be _furious_!"

She started to move toward his voice and readied herself for a fight while Mary, Queen of Scots, retreating apologies' rang in her ears. Rounding the corner, she caught a glimpse of him yelling at one of his guards. Then his eyes connected with hers down the hall. Catherine was shocked at his reaction. Relief seemed to flood his features as he moved with lightning speed towards her. She was glued to the spot, not knowing what to do. Eyes fell on the queen as her King all but sprinted towards her. Confusion etched her features as he arrived before her.

Expecting him to stop and demand an explanation as to why she was standing before him intact and not kidnapped, as he'd been told, she started to speak, "Henry I can explain…." However, before she could finish he lunged towards her, sweeping her off of her feet. Strong arms encircled her small frame. Warm lips crushed her own. A few surrounding nobles moved quickly away from their King and Queen. Catherine tried desperately to keep her wits about her, but she felt herself slowly melting into his touch.

She shoved at his chest, willing him to let go and stop such an embarrassing display of affection. Especially when she knew all too well where his lips had been in previous days. Ripping his mouth from hers she began to protest but stopped short when she looked into his eyes. Tears. There were tears, "Henry? Why are you crying?" She felt her heart constrict. Abject confusion was written across her face. This raw emotion from her King was unexpected. She'd almost expected frustration that she wasn't dead, but not this. Of course, this wasn't the first time he'd come home to her swearing his undying love. But given recent events, she'd not expected one peep from him concerning her well being.

His thumb rubbed across her cheek lovingly a smile breaking out over his features, "You're alive? I thought for certain I'd return and have word that you'd been killed."

Scoffing as she shrugged out of his hold and began to move into the nearest room which was the library she shot venom with her words, "Sorry to disappoint you, _my lord,_ but I've been returned unharmed. Completely." Her Medici fire was boiling over for him even _pretending_ that he gave a damn if she were alive or dead.

Shutting the door behind him, he crossed his arms, ignoring the daggers she threw as she kept her back to him, "I don't understand. I receive word from Mary that my wife has been kidnapped and is being held for ransom. That Roman and Hortensa are here dealing with the situation. Knowing the Medici policy that they don't negotiate with kidnappers or blackmailers, I just knew I'd return home to a dead Queen. Here you are…unharmed. What happened?"

Keeping her back to him she shrugged and absently sifted through a dusty stack of books, "A thousand apologies, _Your Grace,_ that you had to cut your time with Diane short. There was no need. Hortensa came here in search of money and under false pretenses. To make a long story short, she had me kidnapped by a paid mercenary."

"And?"

She turned back towards him, "And _what_ , Henry? Here I am."

"And Hortensa?"

Catherine gave a bitter laugh at the mention of her dead cousin, "I'm sorry to say but that _particular_ favorite pastime of yours shall no longer be an option. She's dead. Been beheaded."

"By whom? You?"

She was becoming irritated with his concern over one of her bitter rivals; one that might not be so if it weren't for Henry. She knew that he bedded her each time she came for a "visit" to Fontainebleau. He'd claimed years ago that he chose Catherine over Hortensa because he was in love with _her._ Now, she couldn't help but wonder if the decision was more _calculated_ on his part. "By the mercenary. I negotiated a different deal. Paid him double what he was offered to kidnap me if he'd bring me the head of whoever was responsible. He did it, I paid him, and it's done." She explained it all nonchalantly, free of emotion. That's how she preferred to handle the situation. Only Roman, her cousin, knew anything of the contrary to how she truly felt about the situation.

He was silent as she finished and moved to shove past him. His gaze on her was unnerving. He was staring at her as if she would break; as if she weren't real. "Like I said previously, you can return to Paris and to Diane. There was never really any cause for alarm."

He grabbed ahold of her arm forcefully as she tried to move out of the room and instead, Catherine found her back pressed firmly against the door and her husband's arms caging her, "No cause for alarm? You're my _wife_ , Catherine, and my _Queen_. Regardless of the state of our marriage…do you know the fear that gripped me when I was told that you were taken? The thoughts that went through my head? I was terrified. I thought….I thought….."

His words failed him as they hung in the air thick with emotion. He dropped his head, his eyes etched with pain and fear. Catherine's brow furrowed. She didn't quite know how to handle this man before her. It had been so very long since she'd seen love in his eyes that was meant for her alone, "Thought what, Henry?" She didn't know why she was provoking him to continue.

He cupped her face gingerly and she fought the instinct to close her eyes against his touch, "I thought of Florence….I thought the worst. Then when I saw you standing before me….everything crumbled. I was just so thankful to God that you were alive and standing before me."

He moved his hands to her shoulders rubbing gently, "Oh…" was the only word she could manage. This was all so foreign to her.

"So….you weren't hurt…were you?" She knew what he was asking. If she were raped and somehow she became pregnant, which was unlikely given her age, Henry would have quite a bit of damage control on his hands. People knew of her kidnapping. They could do the math and assumptions would be made.

"No, Henry. I am perfectly alright, I promise. No threat of anything that might raise questions in the eyes of France, I can assure you. There will be nothing to explain and you thus have no obligation to lie with me again."

Henry flinched. He deserved that. He didn't think, but showing such concern over the safety of a woman that mere months ago he tried to have killed did seem a bit _hypocritical_. Dropping his hands from her he saw her visibly relax. She didn't leave but she didn't seem too keen on indulging his presence any longer either.

"Will there be anything else, _husband_? I'm quite tired and would like to lie down for a nap." Her words dripped with anger towards him. She _was_ angry. She didn't know why, exactly. Perhaps it was the idea that if he'd been here in the castle with his _wife_ instead of in Paris doing God-knows-what with Diane, she may have never have been kidnapped and Hortensa would still be alive. It was a completely irrational thought, she knew. It was also one she didn't understand why she was even entertaining. She hated Hortensa. However, she was still a _person_. Even if she was a despicable one.

Defeat sagged in his body heavily as he dropped his eyes from hers. He wanted to reach out to her. He wanted to kiss her senseless. He didn't quite feel as if she were real. He'd thought that his sins might be responsible for her death mere minutes ago and yet here she stood. He was being given a second chance. He couldn't help but wonder if this was God's way of waking him back up, but he was certainly awake and the clarity of his love for her was washing over him in waves.

"No, that will be all. Rest easy, my Queen."

She moved gingerly from his hold on her and back out of the door of the library. It was always the same for her. Henry returning home from wars, or foreign negotiations, anything that made him somehow question is mortality was always the same. He'd return speaking of his renewed view on life and love. How he know realized his many sins towards her. He'd spend days atoning for those sins in her bed then promptly leave and fall back into the same cycle. Catherine rubbed her temples as she walked towards her room. She, for one, was weary of that cycle. No longer would she be a last resort for him.

END.

AN: short but sweet! Was watching some season one reruns and ran across some old favorites. Thought it would be a fun quick-write! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
